


Starry Starry Days

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Drarry/HP Edition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- Sirius and Remus both live, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Prompt Appearances, Prompt World, RWG March Madness 2019, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Remus generally slept in a tight ball of himself, limbs tangled together, arms around his knees as they gradually drew up to his chest during the night, cold, that too, for reasons Sirius preferred not to think about - so they just cuddled closer together(...)Or when Sirius and Remus get some much needed domestic reprieve.





	Starry Starry Days

**Author's Note:**

> A ship I've been in love with forever, finally trying my hand at writing it :)
> 
> Thanks to 1lostone for the occasion this challenge represented and for setting up the collection and a thousand thanks to SerenaLunera for betaing all these ficlets I've been writing <3

Sirius usually woke up before Remus did and for obvious reasons, not particularly joyful ones that Sirius preferred not to dwell on as he watched his long-time lost best friend turned husband sleep in their large bed, peacefully so. Remus generally slept in a tight ball of himself, limbs tangled together, arms around his knees as they gradually drew up to his chest during the night,  _ cold _ , that too, for reasons Sirius preferred not to think about - so they just cuddled closer together, Sirius draped over the frail body of the other man and slept the sleep of the merry, reunited.

The mornings then generally started around seven for Sirius and he went on to preparing extensive breakfasts, knowing that the right combination of hot chocolate, and bacon would wake the other man up in due time. Waiting for the exact time that would guarantee Remus got enough rest was an easy game for Sirius who'd always been largely more attune to the other man's needs than his own and so he would open the double-doors leading to the yard, sit on the comfy bench they'd set on the terrace and gaze at the sky, a blanket and a warming spell in the winter, ridiculous muggle shorts and no sunglasses in the summer.

The sky of their muggle neighborhood right in the middle of nowhere-Scotland always seemed so much closer than it ever did in all the years he'd spent in Azkaban - and that was another thing that was best left in the past, so Sirius just stared at the clouds and stars alike and smiled his freedom away waiting for his love to join him.

The choice of the muggle world had been an easy one, one that guaranteed they could both find decent jobs and live the soft life of their second chances. A coffee house bookstore was a little cliché and it had taken a while for Sirius to get a hang of the muggle ways of doing such and such things without magic but it was all so worth it. Granted they were both too marked up by life to ever look fully like the happy middle-aged men they were but at least their scarred hearts didn't have to be clad in rags of robes anymore, didn't have to hide anything any longer. Muggles just weren't nearly as nosy as wizards were. They also didn't have the slightest idea of whom either of them were and did Sirius relish that, too. 

The soft padding of bare feet echoed up to where Sirius was sitting, smiling. He didn't turn around, waited, in a matter of seconds a pair of naked arms was circling his shoulders, pressing his back against an equally unclothed chest. Sirius tucked his tired looking face in Moony's neck, breathing the scent of him, deeply, lengthily before he straightened up, a little, just enough to meet Remus's eyes, the twinkle he found there sure to find its twin in his own gaze, "Hello there."

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
